One Kiss That's all you need
by XxOoSLYTHERIN-CUTIEXxOo
Summary: After hogwarts harry gets married and his kids are nothing like him. When he finds out his daughter kisses a slytherin things get spicy.R&R.
1. welcome to the party

One Kiss That's All You Need 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be rich right now.

Chapter 1:welcome to the party

"Dad uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny are here" said Damien Weasley.

15 year old Damien son of Ron and Lavender and first waesley ever to be a slytherin. He has Ron's red hair except a touch of brown and with lavenders brown eyes he looked great. He stared at his cousin Sasha Malfoy who was between Ginny and Draco. He looked at her straight dirty blond hair and her slytherin tie she had on.

"Malfoy"  
"Weasley" said Sasha pushing her way through her cousin.  
"Be nice" said Ginny "Happy Birthday Damien"  
"Thanks Aunt Ginny" replied Damien

Ron came to the door were Damien was talking to his aunt and uncle. Ron hugged his little sister and shook hands with Draco. Ginny looked down and noticed they were trying to kill each other. Both of there hands were turning red.

"Are we late for anything" said Hermione holding hands with Harry and their two daughters on their side.  
"except for these two trying to kill each other" said Ginny looking tired "Hi Ginny" said Leonor fixing her straight brown hair into a bun. Leonor was 16 and was Hermione's and Harry's oldest daughter. People thought it was weird that Leonor had a thunder bolt scar on her cheek just like Harry.

"stop it, you two look like Damien and Sasha" said Ginny "Is Sasha here Draco" said Leonor's younger sister Aundrie fixing her black curly hair. Aundrie was 15 just like Damien and Sasha except she was a Gryffindor.  
"Yes she's inside with Damien and two other boys" said Draco "oh man where going to miss the fight, come on" said Leonor to Aundrie

As Harry ,Ron, and Draco went to the magic/manly room as Ron called it Hermione went with Ginny to help Lavender with the food.  
"why don't we use magic" said Hermione "I don't want anything to go wrong" said Lavender "well we could use this spell or we could use Dobby" said Ginny picking up her wand Green smoke came out of the fire place and Dobby came out.  
"Dobby I need…."said Lavender interrupted by Dobby" yeah, I know, do this, do that, were do I start"  
Like Dobby was cooking Hermione,Lavender,and Ginny went to diagon alley to by things for the party.

"Hey Erin" said Leonor walking down to the basement.  
Erin is 16 a Slytherin and as girls would say the hottest guy in their year. e has brown hair and some brown eyes you can fall deeply into them. Erin has also an younger brother Daniel who is 15 and also a Slytherin. The only thing different about them is that Daniel has green eyes the color of a lily pad and blue eyes the color of the sky.  
"Hey babe" said Erin to Leonor.  
As Leonor sat on his lap and kissed him lightly on his lips everyone else looked at each other.  
"Are you two dating" asked Sasha.  
"Why not were not family" said Erin "yeah but it's…"said Daniel getting interrupted by the doorbell.  
Damien went to open the upstairs door while the basement was arguing.

"Hey bro" said Alex Damien's friend.  
"Happy birthday" said Carla flipping her curly blond hair who is another friend of Damien. Sasha, Leonor, and Aundrie knew that Carla liked Alex but the boys had no clue.  
"Thanks, everyone is downstairs" said Damien As they went downstairs everyone was still arguing about Erin and Leonor and how Harry is going to flip because his older daughter is dating a Slyherin.  
"Can we drop the subject plus Carla and Alex are here" said Damien.  
"hey" relied everyone "oh yeah were going to drop the subject just because of a Weasley" said Sasha to Damien.  
"Shut up Malfoy" said Damien back "What a stupid Weasley like you is going to do something evil to me" said Sasha laughing "I'm not afraid and I'm capable of doing something don't forget I'm a Slytherin' said Damien "what are you going to do make Slytherin loose house points when we get back to school" said Sasha.  
"that will be perfect wouldn't it" replied Damien with a grin.  
"but I bet you wouldn't mind if I told someone who you liked" said Sasha getting angrier.  
"you wouldn't" said Damien "aren't you going to stop them" said Aundrie.  
"why it's fun watching them fight" said Leonor "let them be" said Erin after Leonor "well at least my parents fell in love" said Damien "what's that suppose to mean" replied Sasha getting ready to punch Damien.  
"Well your dad probably gave your mom a potion to fall with him. Your dad was real close with Snape so how hard was it to get a love potion. Why else would your mom fall in love with a foul evil little cockroach" said Damien with a smile.  
"You Weas-"said Sasha looking at him with a dead glare.  
"Don't you dare call me a weasley you part weasley too" replied Damien.  
"guys why don't we just do something else" said Aundrie "N0" yelled Sasha.  
"Sasha, he won, let it go" Daniel said as he tried to clam her down.  
"What are we going to do, muggles live all around us.?" asked Alex.  
"We could" Leonor said looking at Erin with a look as if he should understand what she meant. He did!  
"We couldn't" he replied.  
"Couldn't we?" said Leonor looking back at Erin.  
"Do you guys want to learn how to play trixies?" Leonor said turning to the other kids, as they hadn't a clue what she was talking about.


	2. trixes

TRIXIES

Disclaimer: the Harry potter characters are not mine only the setting is.

"Where are we going" asked Alex.

"Just follow" said Leonor.

All eight of them were heading to the neighbors backyard.

"Ok you see that girl" Erin asked. Everyone nodded.

"this is how you play trixies. One player at a time chooses a muggle" explained Leonor

"Then you choose a spell like ridicules and embarrass a muggle" continued Erin.

"The player that embarrasses the most wins they said together and lightly tapped kiss.

"Can we play" said Daniel grossed out.

"Yes please" said everyone else.

"Fine" said Leonor

"I'll go first" said Carla taking out her wand. "pretend your scared control your emotions" Carla kept repeating it to herself. "ridicules" whispered Carla. Carla pointed her wand at the boy and girl who were about to kiss. When she said 'ridicules' the boy and girl didn't kiss. The boy was sucking his thumb.

"I'll what's wrong with you" said the girl complained as she left the yard. Even though she left the house the boy was still sucking his thumb.

"Good but can anybody do better" said Leonor.

"I can" said Damien.

"Show off" whispered Sasha

"Redicu-" said Damien pointing his wand at the man cooking food.

"Damien Robert Weasley what do you think your doing" yelled Lavender.

"I was just-"said Damien not able to continue.

"Aren't you suppose to be shopping" asked Aundrie

"We came back" replied Lavender "Now get inside" "ALL OF YOU" she yelled.

Everyone went downstairs and started watching TV.

"Here Ron your clever son was playing trixies on the next door neighbors. Take care of it" Lavender said to Ron.

"Come on son" said Ron to Damien while walking to Damien's room.

When they got to Damien's room Ron put one hand on the door and started yelling outside in the hallway. "Damien you have better of learned your lesson."

"Was it fun" asked Ron.

"Oh yeah but mom stopped me" said Damien

"We will go tomorrow ok" said Ron giving him a wink "now go downstairs and start crying"

"All right" said Damien running down the stairs crying to the basement. Lavender was watching the whole thing.

"You're getting better" said Leonor to Ron

"I was good wasn't I" grinned Ron

"Don't push it" said Lavender hugging her husband.

"So how much trouble did you get into" asked Alex.

"A lot" said Damien sarcastically. While Damien explained what happened Erin tapped Leonor.

"What" said Leonor

"I need to talk to you" said Erin pointing at a door. Erin and Leonor quietly went inside the door which led to the bathroom. Erin closed the door and Leonor looked at Erin's brown eyes and Erin at her green eyes.


	3. one of the many kisses

One of the many kisses

Disclaimer-I don't own any thing

Thank you to Varia and lilyfan I wrote my third chapter if I don't get at least 3 more reviews I won't write my 4th chapter.

Erin and Leonor didn't notice but there lips were getting closer and closer. Finally they kissed. _I can't believe I'm kissing him finally. _Leonor thought in her head. Erin was thinking the same except he was thinking to him self _nothing could ruin this . _At that moment Erin finished thinking that….

"Leonor Lillian Potter" said Harry catching his oldest daughter kissing. Leonor and Erin stopped kissing. Erin was red all over and Leonor looked really mad that her dad stopped them. Harry grabbed Leonor's arm and took her to a room were Ron was watching a movie.

"OOO I'm telling" said Daniel making fun of his brother.

"Congrats dude" said all the boys to Erin while the girls were talking about what Harry is going to do to Leonor.

Meanwhile upstairs..

"I can't believe you're doing this to me" cried Leonor.

"Well you were kissing a boy especially a slytherin boy" yelled Harry at his 16 year old daughter. "What are you going to do have slytherin babies so the potter name goes evil"

"This is better then TV" said Ron turning of the TV and watched the fight while eating popcorn.

"Maybe" said Leonor getting Harry even angrier. "What you want me to do, kiss Tyler Longbottom"

"Is he a Gryffindor" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"Then sure" Harry grinned.

"Dad that's Neville's son. I can't believe you would sagest it"Leonor said back at her father. "Dad you just don't know what it feels to be young and to worry every second what's going to happen next".

"What are you talking about I'm young" said Harry. At this moment Ron was laughing his head off.

"Dad your 31.Your way past young." said Leonor leaving the room.

"I forbid you to date kiss or anything else with that slytherin boy" yelled Harry.

Harry looked at Ron and said "what are you looking at, your son is actually in slytherin he destroyed the Weasley in Gryffindor thing". Ron quietly stopped laughing and frowned at Harry.

Leonor ran out of the house and stopped. She sat down at the porch and read a letter that said Leonor she opened it and read:

Leonor,

I heard the argument between you and your father. I will always love you. Witch means we can't break up but we will secretly date and talk when we can.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Erin (please agree on this)

Leonor was a bit better and went downstairs were Erin and everyone else was getting ready to leave. She gave Erin a signal saying she read the letter and she feels the same way. Everyone was saying bye to each other. Erin decided to say one last word to Leonor which meant a lot of things.

"Bye' said Erin about to give her a kiss until he saw Harry giving him a death glare. So Erin gave her a hug Leonor also saw Harry and understood. Everyone soon was out of the house and ready for platform 9 ¾.


	4. the new girl

The train ride to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Srry 4 not up dating getting ready 4 high school is a lot of work n if u want to yell at me yell at lilyfan it's all her fault!

At the train station everyone met.

"I want his one" said Damien pointing to a compartment.

"I think this is better" said Sasha looking at another compartment.

"I WANT THIS ONE" yelled Damien.

"you can't have that one" said Leonor coming from behind.

"why not" asked Damien?

"cause it's our compartment" said Erin getting in

"whatever" said Damien disappointed

"so I guess this one is ours" said Sasha happily

"whatever" was the only thing Damien could say

(In Erin n Leonor's carpartment)

"hi can I sit here all the other carpartments are takin" said a blond girl

"Sure" said Leonor smiling at the girl. Leonor looked at erin and saw him giving her a glare which meant 'I wanted to make out but now we can't '. Leonor just ingored him and continued talking to the girl.

"so what's your name" asked Erin not tryin to seem bumed

"Allesandra Malfoy" said the girl

When she said Leonor's and Erin's mouth droped.

" Malfoy you're a Malfoy" said Leonor

"yes is there a problem" said Allesandra

At that moment Sash came into there compartment.

"Do you guys want some no one else want s any but….." said Sash as she looked up and saw Allesandra. "Allesandra what are you doing here.Lats time I heard you were at Beauxbatons"

"Yeah well daddy wanted me to go to Hogwarts because of what cousin Draco said" replied Allesandra

"Wait, your Draco's cousin"said Leonor

"Yes why"Allesandra

"She's Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's daughter" said sasha introducing Leonor for her

"wait Hermione that mood bloo….girl" said Allesandra

"yes why" replied Leonor as if getting ready to fight

"No reason just cousin draco speks a lot bout her" explained Allesandra

"There's another of them"said Sash " the younger one her name is Aundrie. Well you will talk to her later we got to go change into our robes.Hope you do the same" Sasha left.

"well I better go change"said Allesandra

"wait how old are you" asked Erin

"16 and when I ment that cousin Draco talks about Hermione he is always saying about how it wasn't fair that she punched him in his third year. That he let her do that." said Allesandra trying to cheer up Leonor.

Leonor smiled and said "Here I'll show you were the girls get changed".

"sure leave me alone" said Erin disappointed that he didn't kiss Leonor.

"I'll keep you company" said Tyler Longbottom

'I'm going to get changed" said Erin getting up and leaving


	5. The anouncement

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter…u might have to read it two times to understand…oh and one more thing the sorting hat song I copied it by hand it took me a long time :

* * *

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore standing up to the first year students. "This year will be quite different. We will be having a ball do to a project and do to all the new students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Your professors and I will hope you will behave. Now if we would have the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to please stand foreword and Professor McGonagall will tell u were you will stay. And by Professor McGonagall I mean the sorting hat of course."

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don' t judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find ;;;;_

_A smarter hat than me. aaaaaaa_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and all.kkkkk_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, kkkkkkk_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Were you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where the are just loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old raven claw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those a wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I don't have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"Alesandra Malfoy" said McGonagall

"Malfoy….this will difficult…sum how you might be the first Malfoy in Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat. At this moment everyone was surprised. Alesandra walked gracefully to the Gryffindor table as everyone looked at her. Knowing she was aMalfoy she loved the attention. She sat next to Leonor.

"Ryan Krum" everyone stared once more at Alesandra then at Ryan. Aundrie saw Alesandra getting mad because every eye was on Ryan. **_(Jealousy must run in the family)_ _thought Aundrie while looking at Alesandra._** "A Krum huh…..well knowing things I will have to say your not a Slytherin. Your smart like your mother but that won't get you in Ravenclaw. You have more of your father…so Gryffindor." yelled out the sorting hat one more time.

"Gabrielle Delacour" said the sorting. Gabrielle now change she looked more like Malfoy but was actually Fleur's little sister. After a while the sorting hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN". At this word everyone in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw ,and Hufflepuff (also the teachers) were mumbling to each other about how can Fleur's sister be in Slytherin. But no one out smarten the sorting hat. So they didn't mention a thing. Of course once the sorting hat announced she was in Slytherin all the boys stood up and clapped and whistled. The Slytherin girls looked mad. The didn't know if it was because she was pretty or because she was part vella like her sister.

At this point Alesandra was really pissed of at Gabrielle.

"Must be nice being part vella" said Alesandra to Leonor, Aundrie, and the rest of the Gryffindor table. Like a Malfoy, Alesandra spoke to loud. None of the teachers heard her but Gabrielle did.

"You should try it" replied Gabrielle in a mean conceded way.

Leonor and Aundrie knew this was a start of something.

* * *

It was the end of dinner so they all went back to their rooms. All the girls were so exited about the dance but the boys just didn't care. 

Danielle was one of the boys that were surrounded by girls. Sasha looked over by were they where. Carla came up to her.

"Why don't you just ask him before anyone else asks"

"No" replied Sasha desperately.

At this moment Danielle left the group of girls (even though they were following him). He walked up to were Sasha and Carla were.

"aren't you supposed to be with the other Gryffindors" said Sasha being as nice as she can be.

"well yeah, but I thought if I moved they would leave me alone" replied Danielle

"yeah well sometimes I feel like your part vella" said Sasha then running to the bathroom.

"what did I say" asked Danielle.

"Nothing really, she just really upset with all those girls around you" explained Carla as best as she could with out saying that Sasha liked him.

Danielle then hurried after Sasha while Carla stopped the group of girls that were going to chase Danielle.

"Why should we listen to you" said one of the girls to Carla

"Because he has a girlfriend"

"So that's why he chased Sash" said another girl

"Danielle and Sasha are going out" shouted another girl

Carla couldn't believe this was happening but ass long as they weren't chasing Danielle she went along with it. **_Danielle's going to kill me _**repeated Carla in her head while stalling the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile Carla was stalling the girls, Danielle went inside the bathroom were Sasha was crying. 

"Are you ok" asked Danielle

"do you still have your groupies with you"

"I asked you first"

"does it look like I'm ok"

"No, and Carla is stalling the girls"

"can I ask you something"siad Danielle in a sweet voice. But of course Sasha knew this was the voice he used on the other girls he called it his charmers voice.

"You don't have to use your charmers voice on me" said Sasha as she stood up. " I all ready fell for it a long time ago" "So what did you want" continued Sasha trying to change the subject.

"I was going to ask you to the dance. If you still wanted to go."

"Of course"

Sasha and Danielle hugged. When they stopped the kissed.

"How could you kiss my cousin" said Damien as he ran into the bathroom and punched Danielle in the face.

Soon enough they got into a fight. Alex and Carla came in holding hands. Sasha gave Carla a look like _O.M.G what happened. _Carla replied with a _I'll tell you later _look. Alex let go of her hand and jumped in and tried to stop the fight. But someone punched Alex in the face by accident so he started punching as well. As soon as Aundrie walked her mouth opened.

"I know" said Carla

"well do something" said Sasha

"Fine" said Aundrie "Just follow my lead"

"OWWWWWWWWWW" yelled Aundrie as loud as she could.

The boys stopped fighting and looked at Aundrie.

"Are you ok" asked Sasha going along

"My hip it hurts" explained Aundrie

"Damien take her to the hospital wing" said Sasha

"But.."

"Go" yelled Sasha

Damien grabbed Aundrie and left.

"Are you ok" asked Carla to Alex

"yeah I'm fine" said Alex "You" he said to Danielle

"yeah I'm good"

After that each boy grabbed their girl and kissed them. But the girls didn't kiss them.

"What" said Alex

"you're bleeding" said Sasha to both of them as Carla and her left the bathroom. And since they were in the bathroom Alex and Danielle washed their face.

* * *

"How can you be so stupid" said Aundrie as she let go of Danielle. 

"you can walk"

"Duh it was so that you wouldn't die"

"I wasn't going to die"

"well almost"

Then there was a moment of silence.

"you know that Sasha likes Danielle right"

"you know, that will explain a lot of things" said Damien. "well since you don't have a date for the dance and neither do I, do you want to go with me but only if none of us have a date 3 days before the dance"

"deal" said Aundrie shaking his hand. "well I got to go, make sure Snape doesn't catch you walking the halls" said Aundrie as she laughed and started walking.

"I think I'll keep you company to your room, just to keep you safe of course" said Danielle running to Aundrie.

When Aundrie said good night to Danielle (she had to walk him to the Slytherin common room) she walked back. When she opened her door she saw something really odd.

"What do you think your doing" said Aundrie.

"oh Hi,"


End file.
